


To Feel Like a Kid Again

by lovetheblazer



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine with kids, M/M, daddy!klaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt's youngest daughter, Clara, really doesn't want to take a nap so her big sister, Olivia, comes to the rescue. Based on something I did as a kid because I was a sneaky little shit as a six year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel Like a Kid Again

**Author's Note:**

> Clara is six and Olivia is three and a half in this fic.

"Okay sweetheart, time to start picking up your Barbies because it’s almost nap time," Kurt gently reminded Clara. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Olivia and Clara playing together on the rug. They’d dressed all their dolls in evening gowns and were now lining them up for some sort of elaborate parade. Kurt almost hated to interrupt them when they were playing together so sweetly, knowing how short lived peace and quiet could be in their house. But he also knew how cranky Clara would be without her afternoon nap and he wasn’t willing to subject his family to that torture again. 

"But Papaaaaaa," Clara whined, "I’m not sleepy at all."

"Yeah Papa, we haven’t finished our parade yet," Olivia chimed in.

"You know the rules, Clare Bear," Blaine said, wiping his hands on a towel as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "You can have quiet time on your bed and look at a book if you don’t want to sleep," he reminded her, knowing that despite her best efforts to the contrary, she’d be out like a light within five minutes of her head hitting the pillow. 

"Can we at least leave our parade lined up until after naptime, Daddy?" Olivia asked, pouting her lips dramatically. "Pleeeeaaase?" 

Blaine exchanged a glance with Kurt, who nodded. “Okay, you can leave it for now, but it still has to be picked up before dinner. And Liv, you need to get whatever books or toys you want to play with for the next couple hours out of your bedroom, because you can’t go in there while Clara’s napping.”

“‘Kay Daddy - if I pick out a chapter book will you and Papa read to me?” she asked, eyes sparkling.

"Sure, baby," Kurt replied. "Go with your sister and pick something out and I’ll read to you both for a few minutes before Clara’s nap."

"Papa," Olivia admonished, "I’m not a baby anymore. I’m a big girl now because I go to big girl school."

Kurt chuckled fondly. “Okay Miss Big Girl, I’m going to put you in charge of helping Clara pick out a book then.”

Olivia nodded solemnly, taking Clara’s hand. “C’mon,” she whispered, still loud enough that Kurt and Blaine could hear, “I’ve got an idea.”

“Uh oh,” Blaine sighed. “I think they’re up to something.”

Kurt glanced at his watch. “Alright, it’s 1:55 now. I say we give them five minutes and if they aren’t back from plotting their evil plan by then, I’m going in.”

Blaine laughed, bending down to give Kurt a quick peck on the forehead before collapsing beside him on the couch. “It’s a deal,” he said. “And then can the daddies have a nap too?” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into the side of Kurt’s neck.

“Yes please,” Kurt echoed. “I am _so_ on board for that.” 

***

“I want to know the secret plan,” Clara begged as they entered their bedroom.

“Hang on,” Olivia stage whispered, pulling the bedroom door closed behind them. “I don’t want Daddy and Papa to hear us or my plan won’t work. Okay, you don’t want to take a nap, right?”

“No, naps are so boring. They’re for babies and I’M NOT A BABY,” Clara insisted loudly.

“Shh, you have to use your super secret spy voice,” Olivia demanded bossily.

“What’s a spy, Liv?” Clara asked.

“It’s a person that knows lots of secrets and sneaks around so no one can see them,” she explained, hand on hip. “I don’t want you to take a nap either because now that I’m a big girl and go to kindergarten, I don’t take naps. But it’s _really_ boring when you take naps because then Daddy and Papa are sleepy too and there’s no one to play with me,” Olivia pouted. “But if we can trick them into saying you don’t have to take a nap today, then we can play Barbie Pony parade and you won’t even get in trouble, okay?”

“Cool!” Clara exclaimed quietly. “But how do we trick them?”

“You need a disguise so they don’t know that it’s you. Then when you go out there, they’ll think you are a big girl and they’ll say you don’t have to take naps anymore.” Olivia walked over to their dress-up box, overflowing with gowns, feather boas, masks, high heeled shoes, and costumes of every imaginable variety.

“Yay, dress up,” Clara cheered, running over to dig through the box. “What does a big girl wear?” she asked her sister.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

***

“It’s a little too quiet, don’t you think?” Kurt murmured, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s hair.

"Maybe they _both_ fell asleep?” Blaine guessed aloud, head resting on Kurt’s shoulder. He decided opening his eyes was too much effort, liking how warm and comfortable he was curled up on the couch with Kurt.

"Need I remind you of the Great Paint Disaster of 2013, aka the time they took advantage of their napping daddies by fingerpainting their duvets and curtains?" Kurt teased wryly.

"God okay, I’m up, I’m up!"Blaine groaned, forcing his body into an upright position, yawning and rubbing at his eyes blearily. "It’s only been a few minutes, how bad could it be?"

Before Kurt could answer, the girls’ bedroom door swung open with a creak. He could hear their giggles and whispers echoing down the hallway as they made their way back to the living room. Blaine saw them first, his eyes widening in surprise. “Oh, what do we have here?” he managed, biting his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Kurt let out an audible gasp as Clara walked into view, decked out in a hodge podge mixture of her past Halloween costumes and Liv’s last dance recital outfit. She was wearing pink and purple striped leggings over a purple leotard and a pink tutu that was much to big to stay on her waist that she kept hiking up. A pink plastic tiara was perched precariously on her head and she was carrying a blue fairy wand. It also appeared as if Olivia had let her borrow some Lip Smackers sparkle lip gloss judging by the haphazard application. It was _far_ from the average Anderson-Hummel nap attire.

"Oh my goodness, what are you wearing, Clara?" Blaine asked at last, seeing Kurt struggle to suppress his laughter out of the corner of his eye.

"That’s not Clara, Daddy," Olivia scolded.

"It’s not?" Blaine gasped dramatically. "Well, who are you then," he asked Clara, pulling her onto his lap.

"Uhh," Clara stalled, looking hesitantly to her big sister for guidance. "I’m Princess Vanellope Von…something," she said after a protracted pause.

"She means Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz," Olivia added quickly. "She’s visiting."

"I…see," said Kurt, fighting to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching up into a smile.

"Princesses don’t have to take naps, right Papa? I mean, Mister…" Clara asked hopefully.

"Oh - uh," was all Kurt managed to get out before snorting, dropping his face to his hands, his shoulders shaking in mostly silent laugher.

Blaine glared at Kurt, biting the inside of cheek to keep from laughing too. “I’m sorry, but even visiting princesses are required to take naps when they are in our house - I mean, kingdom.” Beside him, Kurt let out another helpless giggle and Blaine nudged him in the ribs.

"No fair," Olivia grumbled, grabbing Clara by the hand and tugging her off Blaine’s lap. "Let’s go," she directed, stomping down the hall back towards the bedroom, making her annoyance known the entire way.

"I _hate_ you,” Blaine moaned as soon as the girls were out of earshot. “Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face when you were giggling like a hyena?”

"I’m sorry but how were you _not_ laughing!” Kurt exclaimed, still wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “That costume! And what was with that made up name…Princess Vanilla something?”

"Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz," Blaine corrected. "It’s from Wreck It Ralph. We must have watched it the weekend you were out of town for work."

"God, I totally thought that was a name they made up on the fly," Kurt chuckled. "Something tells me that’s not the last costume we’re getting either…"

"Yeah, I doubt it knowing Liv."

"She’s a stubborn gal," Kurt agreed.

"She totally gets that from you, you know," Blaine teased.

"I know, I know. It’s a blessing and a curse," Kurt said. "At least we don’t ever have to worry about her taking shit from anyone over anything."

"…yeah, she’ll just argue them to death until they beg for mercy," Blaine added, smiling.

"Exactly," he said, kissing Blaine’s cheek. "Uh oh, here they come again,’ he warned, hearing one of the girls clomping down the hall. "Game faces on."

The clomping sound was coming from bright red cowboy boots, he realized moments later as Clara emerged, decked out in full cowgirl attire. The boots were borrowed from Olivia and much too big, while the cowboy hat he assumed had been stolen from one of her dolls was comically small. A red checked shirt was haphazardly buttoned over her purple leotard from earlier, completing the look.

"And who might you be, young lady?" Kurt asked, gamely playing along.

"Howdy, my name’s Annie," Clara said, while Olivia beamed proudly beside her, clearly pleased that she was saying her lines as written this time.

"It’s lovely to meet you, Annie," Blaine said, shaking her hand. "Where are you from?"

"Umm…I don’t know," Clara giggled, face betraying her delight that her daddies were playing along this time.

"She’s from Texas!" Olivia added. "Can she stay up and play with me during nap time, please Daddy?"

"Oh, I’m not sure," Blaine deliberated. Let’s let Papa decide, okay?"

Kurt flashed Blaine an obvious “I hate you” glare before turning to his daughters. “I’m sorry, Liv, but Annie looks about Clara’s age and even cowgirls from Texas who are three have to take naps unfortunately.”

"I’m three and a half," Clara corrected indignantly.

"Even still…" Blaine added. "Those are the rules."

"Fiiiiine," Olivia huffed exasperatedly, and she and Clara were sprinting down the hall before he could say more.

“How much longer are we going to let this charade go on for?” Kurt sighed.

“If they come out in costume again, I’ll lay down the law, I guess. It _is_ my turn to play bad cop this time, right?” Blaine asked, referring to their parenting arrangement that involved rotating whose turn it was to be “the strict parent” on any given day.

“Yep, this one’s all you,” Kurt beamed, the relief written all over his face.

“Rub it in, why don’t you?” Blaine bantered back. “If I handle the inevitable nap meltdown, you’re totally going to owe me a neck massage later.”

“It’s a deal.”

***

The girls returned a few minutes later and it was immediately clear that they’d left the most spectacular costume for last: Clara was wearing a long tulle skirt with a shorter, blue tutu on top of it. Continuing the layered look, she wore a fringed vest over a leotard with pink striped leg warmers on her arms standing in for sleeves. The ensemble was accessorized with several long beaded necklaces and a feather boa. Most perplexingly, Clara was wearing a Spiderman mask over her head. All in all, it looked as if the dress up box had vomited its contents onto Clara and this was the end result. Blaine was willing to bet money that she’d picked out this outfit all on her own without her sister’s help. It was certainly a sight to behold.

“So what’s your name, kiddo?” Blaine asked nonchalantly.

“I don’t have a name because I’m a stranger,” Clara replied.

Kurt snickered a little bit at that, covering his mouth with his hand to keep the laughter muffled. “How old are you, stranger?”

“I’m the big girl age,” she answered with complete conviction. Blaine lost it then, exploding into helpless fits of laughter. Kurt tried to glare back at him, but was joining in before long, both of them laughing long and hard together.

“Daddy, you’re not supposed to laugh at strangers. It’s not nice,” Olivia scolded. That set Kurt off again - triggering another round of giggles.

“Okay, you can ask them now,” Olivia whispered to Clara impatiently.

“Um, Mr. and Mr. Daddies, do I have to take a nap since I’m a big girl stranger?” Clara asked, all wide eyed innocence.

Blaine took one look at Kurt and he was a goner, both of them laughing until tears were streaming down their cheeks. He wasn’t sure which was more amusing - being addressed as “Mr. and Mr. Daddies” or hearing his daughter refer to herself as a “big girl stranger.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt and shrugged helplessly, smiling when Kurt nodded his acquiescence. “Okay Miss Big Girl Stranger, you win - no nap for you today,” he announced with little fanfare.

“Yay!” Clara shrieked with delight, linking hands with Liv and jumping up and down excitedly.

Olivia tugged the Spiderman mask from Clara’s face. “We tricked you, Daddy. You too, Papa - we were being super secret spies, but it was Clara in disguise the whole time!”

“What?” Kurt inhaled sharply, feigning shock. “I can’t believe you were under there the _whole_ time!” He scooped Clara up into his lap, tickling here fiercely while she continued to shriek and giggle.

“You were very sneaky too and the tickle monster says it’s time to _pay_ for your sneaky, secret ways!” Blaine shouted, tackling Olivia and tickling her as she squealed with delight.

“Do you surrender?” Kurt asked a few minutes later. “Are you ready for a tickle cease fire?”

“Yes!” Clara shouted between hiccups.

“You both have to surrender or no deal,” Blaine added. “What about you, Liv? Ready to surrender?”

“I - surrender!” Olivia giggled.

“What’s the magic word?” Blaine asked.

“Please,” Olivia called.

“Pretty please with whipped cream and cherries on top,” Clara added.

“Okay Blaine, we will suspend tickling in 3-2-1-no more tickles!” Kurt announced.

Both girls leapt to their feet as soon as they were released, still giddy from the excitement of no naps and a solid mid afternoon tickle fight. “Alright girls, now’s the time to play parade, because they still have to be picked up by dinner,” Blaine redirected them. The girls settled in of the floor, chattering away to one another as they began to advance the line of Barbies and My Littly Pony figures that spanned the living room floor.

“Dinner and bathtime is going to be a nightmare tonight now, but I think it’s worth it, don’t you?” Blaine asked, smiling down at the girls fondly.

“Nah, I don’t think it’ll be a nightmare. I’m totally betting on one or both of them falling asleep in their macaroni and cheese at the dinner table,” Kurt replied.

“Oh really?” Blaine teased. “What are you willing to wager?”

“Uhh, how about if the loser makes the winner’s coffee for a month, including delivering it to the bedroom first thing in the morning?”

“You’re on,” Blaine agreed. “What?” he asked, noticing that Kurt was staring at him and grinning widely.

“Nothing, I just love you a lot,” Kurt beamed.

“I love you more,” Blaine answered instantly.

“Not possible.”


End file.
